


Do you remember the times

by SilentShipSecret



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew what he was trying to do - sending her these. Bring back the happy memories and have her falling in love with him again, and if she’s completely honest she never fell out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember the times

She sighed fingering the photos on their dog eared edges. They were so happy. If she immerses herself in the photo, the memory of that day, she could honestly say it was the happiest day of her life. Despite what happened since, her wedding to Florian had been such a wonderful day. The start of a new life where she was in control, she had a voice and an equal by her side.

She knew what he was trying to do- sending her these. Bring back the happy memories and have her falling in love with him again, and if she’s completely honest she never fell out of it. It’s just not like it was, there’s nothing there anymore, he’s her friend, a wonderful father to her child but he’s still just a friend now.

Snorting slightly as she catches sight of their honeymoon photos, she remembers the good times they had on that beach, throwing water at each other and laughing endlessly. Not a care in the world.

Something else she notices in these photos is her body. 14 years and a child later, she’d certainly changed. It’s a physical metaphor for them Alex supposes. The battle to get Salome had caused them to rely on each other for emotional support, but had removed a large amount of their romantic relationship while they were caught up in the fight, neither of them had noticed. 14 years and a child later, they’d certainly changed too.

Deciding to call him later to ask what he wants and set him straight, she tucks the photos down the side of the toaster and thinks nothing more of it.

\----

Alex has popped out to a friends for the night, it’s rare she gets the chance and on Matts’ insistence that he and Salome were perfectly capable of functioning as regular humans for a few hours, she’d gone.

“So, mischief, what trouble were you thinking of causing while we get the chance to ourselves, eh?” Matt asks as he enters the kitchen and see’s her sat at the table with some pencils and paper.

Looking up to meet his eyes, brown and forever changing, _like her mothers_ , “Thinking about keeping you out of it.” she nods with a superiority, her eyes fall back to the papers in her hands.

“I knew you’d spoil my fun. Just like your mother when you’re left in charge, you are,” she looks like she’s studying something and his curiosity gets the better of his light banter, “What’s that you got poppet?”

She looks up, as if pulled from a day dream and smiles before her expression quickly changes, like a dawning realisation, “Nothing, just some pictures-“

“Ooh let’s see then!” and with that he’s slid into the chair next to her, “Wha- are they.. are they wedding photos?” his voice lowered, sounding more attentive than it had before.

“Mhmm,” she’s suddenly gone all reclusive on him, _she knows that this is meant to be awkward…_

“She looks beautiful, doesn’t she?” he eyes the photos with almost a fondness. It’s easy to overlook the other man when she’s there, radiating beauty like that.

“Yeah, like a princess,” Salome agrees, “Sorry, I should put them back.”

Putting his arm round her, he shakes his head, “Nah, it’s okay poppet, I don’t mind.”

“Really?” she seems slightly incredulous.

“Yeah, believe it or not I’ve had girlfriends before your mummy too-“

“But you haven’t married them have you?” all seriousness and intent, surprisingly wise eyed for her age.

Scratching his head nervously he responds, “Well, no… but, what I’m getting at.. Well. Your mum was happy there look,” pointing at a photo of her dancing with Florian, all strawberry blonde curls and carefree smiles.

“Anything that made her happy, I can’t be mad about, can I now?” Salome’s considering his words, nodding in agreement, “Especially not when he’s your dad because you, little lady, are brilliant.” he gives her hair a fond ruffle.

“I try my bestest!” she beams before yawning, “I’m gonna go to bed Matty, I’ve played tag _for hours_ today.” she sounds so burdened by her day as well. Being Salome Haertel, daughter of a Kingston, has to be a full time job- _of course_.

“Remember to brush your teeth!” he shouts as she leaves the room and trudges upstairs, remembering to be the responsible adult, “Wash your face! If you need me just shout yeah?”

He hears a muffled affirmative from the bathroom above and returns his attention to the photos.

Alex looks gorgeous. He smiles at the lack of white wedding dress, somehow the thought never suited her, she was too…flirtatious…curvaceous.The epitome of feminine sexual allure, he was certain no wedding dress could ever hide that. _Evidently_. Shuffling the stack he finds, _oh lord_ , her in a bikini. That raises more than a smile. Studying it carefully he begins to note differences between the leaping Alex, in a blue bikini, on a white beach and _his_ Alex.

She was near identical, which surprised him.

Though he didn’t have a single complaint about her body he also knew that _10…12… how many years ago was this?_ changed how you looked. Her breasts looked just as tempting but smaller, her stomach just as flat as now but minus those beautiful, near invisible few lines that hinted she’d bore life. As his eyes traversed her semi-clad younger self, he observed _bum, oh yes, just as round and pert as ever_ and her shapely toned legs, perhaps more muscular then than now.

There was absolutely nothing he’d change. If anything this made him adore her more, how wonderfully she’d aged, so graciously and beautifully, yet how little she’d changed. Any changes that had occurred just shaped her into _his_ Alex.

It was then that a note distracted him from his thoughts, _handwritten_ , _I shouldn’t read this._ But then again, _who’d send her this with a note? She trusts me. She wouldn’t leave it lying about_ _if she minded.._ he was sure she’d mention it later anyway. It couldn’t hurt could it?

‘Meiner allerliebsten Frau’… _Of course there’d be German…_ he mentally thumped himself, but picked up a bit when he noticed the rest in English, skimming it for any details.

‘Made a mistake… love of my life… so much regret… if not for me then for Salome, please see me again, you’re my wife, we can pull together once more. Who else could love you like I did? Make love to you like I did? Understand your mind and body in the way I grew to know?’

An almost physical pang of jealousy and protectiveness surged through Matt, _no one will be making love to her for the foreseeable future but me_ , _as long as she’ll have me._

So this is what had happened, _he’d_ tried to get her back? For a moment he was worried, this was the man she married… was still married to, _fuck_ , had given her a child, shared over a decade with her. He’d understand completely if she wanted to try again but… something, something told him that this was water off a ducks back. She was strong, _his_ Alex, independent too. He knew she was more than adept and happy to manage her life without him as her husband. She’d moved on and up.

Smiling with protectiveness over _them_ , it was at that moment that he heard the door click shut and he flapped his arms about trying to dispose of the photos. He didn’t want her to think he’d been prying now, did he?

\----

Alex enters the kitchen to find Matt fumbling about with some papers, rather suspiciously. Then it occurs to her what the papers are he’s trying to shield from her view.The photos, _shit_.

“Matthew,” her voice slightly higher than normal, “What _are_ you doing?”

He looks up like a deer caught in the headlights, _well, a giraffe then_. “Hmm? Oh nothing, just something Salome was… umm- they’re just… Alex. It’s not-“

“So you’ve read it then?” her posture drops into some kind of surrender, whatever he’s got to say she’ll take it.

“I’m sorry, Salome was looking at the pictures and then she went to bed and well I sort of stumbled across the letter and I didn’t mean to pry or anything, I mean it’s your life and I understand that you still have a connection to him-“

“Matt-“

“He’s still your husband after all, the father of your child and I get that, I do-“

“Matt!” she grabbed him by the shoulders and he shut up, “It’s nothing. I promise I don’t share in his feelings anymore. I just need to call him tomorrow and straighten it out. I’m not interested honey.”

“Really?” he sounded more confused.

“Really. He’s my friend and Salome’s father, but I see nothing there anymore. It doesn’t work, we tried and we didn’t work. There’s absolutely no use in treading over old ground and upsetting my little girl again. I’m yours now.”

“Okay, I just… I’d understand if you wanted to try, but-” there’s a smug smile creeping across his face.

“What’s that Matthew?” she’s got that flirtatious twinkle back in her eye.

“I don’t mean to _presume,_ Miss Kingston, but I kind of already knew that.”  _Very self satisfied. Smug bastard._

“You absolute-“

“Though I do have some questions. I mean really, no white dress?” he waves a photo at her.

He’s laughing, that absolute twat is _laughing_.Anyone else would find this awkward as hell but Matt is more curious and loving every moment of this. _Twat._

“What?! You find pictures from my wedding to another man and a note asking for me back and you’re _laughing,_ ” he’s still smiling, “That is not normal darling.”

Looking at her brow raised pointedly, he shrugs, “As I have explained to your daughter, he made you happy, he gave you Salome - I can’t be angry at that can I? We all have pasts, Kingston.”

Alex looks utterly incredulous, like all the words have been taken out of her mouth and she has no idea what to say next. He likes that. She just drops into the chair opposite him at the table, dumbfounded.

“So, do tell, was the white a push too far or do you just prefer grey?” it’s his turn to raise his brow.

Gathering herself, if he wants to play, _oh boy_ will she play, “It’s _dove_ grey actually. People don’t tend to wear white to their second weddings…”

She’s sounding a bit sheepish again. She hates exposing all the things that age her in comparison to him.

“Oh, don’t tell me you had a white wedding…” he’s on the edge of his seat, amusement playing around the edges of his smirk.

“Actually, I wore green.”

“Knew it,” and he looks like he’s let the cat of the bag, his hands covering his mouth to try and prevent the words from reaching her, but it’s too late.

“Knew what?” she’s genuinely confused, leaning across the table to him, arms folded beneath her chest.

“I just- y’know, never had you down as the, couldn’t see you as the type to wearawhiteweddingdress.” it all rushes out again.

“So you’ve thought about it then?” her voice is squeaky, throat dry.

“Not exactly, just… occurred to me, shall we say, as I browsed your little collection here. Also, what’s miner alleebsten frow? Is it some kind of kinky German nickname he had for you? ‘Cause I think I should know about that.”

Rolling her eyes, she responds, “What are you talking about dear?”

He points to the top of the letter, sliding it toward her, “Meiner allerliebsten Frau, means my dearest wife. Nothing kinky at all I’m afraid.”

“Damn, was hoping for something more interesting than that. Can’t tease you endlessly about that now can I?”

“So sorry to disappoint.”

“Ah well.”

They sit there in silence for some time, both taking a moment, until it becomes awkward. Matt of course, is first to break the silence.

“How come I’ve never seen you in a bikini?” the thought had transferred from brain to mouth without chance for filtering to take place, but he didn’t try to recover this one, he sat back and watched her reaction. Her brow raised again, _one day it’ll stick like that. Teasing minx that she is._

“You’ve seen me naked.” the fact is simple and to the point, he can’t fault it.

“Yes, and semi-naked and wet and covered in bubbles to name but a few delightful forms you’ve taken, but never in a bikini.”

“Women of my… age, who’ve had children, _generally_ don’t parade their bodies.” Alex props her head on her palm, eying him intently.

“Well, you should. Look at you,” he’s fondly looking at the beach picture, “you look incredible.”

“Now that I won’t argue with, but that was 14 years-and-a-child-less ago.” she sighs a bit, running her finger along the edge of the photo. She seemed almost sad, _mourning the body she hasn’t lost_ he presumed.

“In my professional opinion as professional lover to Alex Kingston, I see little if any difference. _And_ don’t you be using your daughter as an excuse, I could list the ways in which you’ve changed and you wouldn’t even have to strip,” he thinks for a moment and winks at her, “though if you like, I won’t stop you.”

“Matt,” her tone is lowered now, “Do it.”

He looks blindsided, “You mean… list ways you’ve changed?”

“Yes.”

He swallows nervously, before gaining his composure, pushing he seat out and straightening his shirt with purpose, “Alrighty then.”

“What are you doi-“

His lips meet her tenderly as he leans down to her in her chair, his tongue lightly brushing against her mouth before he pulls away, “Shhh now Kingston.”

Oh dear, she’s in trouble.

Matt gets to his knees before her and his hands begin to trace up her legs, using pressure just light enough to leave fire in his path but not to tickle. She began to squirm.

“Your legs,” his tone is low and sultry as he kisses her left calf, knee then right thigh as his hands trail under her skirt, “Definitely softer and less muscular.” 

She’s about to say something, he’s sure, so the first finger of his right hand innocently trails over her knicker clad sex while caressing her thigh and she forgets whatever it was.

“Which I prefer.”

He kisses the inside of her left knee, using it to gain leverage and open her legs a little. Her breathing becomes slightly heavier, eyes trained on him, not daring to speak now she understands what’s happening.

As he continues kissing a wet trail inside her thigh, towards her apex, his hands leave her skirt to find its zip at the back. Fumbling a moment before he manages, “Stand,” his request is simple and softly spoken. She complies.

The fabric of the skirt pools around her feet and she steps out of it so he can toss it to the corner of the room. Matt’s hands firmly brush up the sides of her body from her knees, over her hips, the sides of her breasts to her shoulders as he stands too.

Placing his hands at her waist and her neck he leans in to kiss his, stopping short of her lips, “Your eyes, more self assured, you’re in control, you know what you want,” brushing her lips with his own he feels the moan rather than hears it.

Alex’s hands go to his chest as she leans in again, firmly pressing their lips together this time. His tongue traces at her mouth only to be met by her tongue, lightly dancing around each other. He gently grazes her bottom lip with his teeth as he pulls away, before leaning back in to continue the dance of their tongues.

Her eyes are shut when he focuses on her again and when they open they’re gleaming gold with pupils swirling a deep black. Matt takes her hands from his chest, kisses each with reverence, looking at her the whole time and places them by her sides. It’s unspoken but she knows; he’s in charge and it’s all for her.

The kiss continues, she’s nibbling on his lip now and he sighs, but this is for her he remembers. His hands trail back down to the sides of her chest and he pulls back from the kiss, she lingers a while.

“Your breasts,” his breath is coming in pants like hers as her chest heaves in his hands, “Fuller and infinitely more mesmerizing.”

She laughs breathlessly as his hands squeeze them through her top, before peeling it over her head and kissing the valley between her breasts. His hand fumbles behind her back to unfasten it and pull it from her, smiling at the sight that greets him. He flashes her a grin before suckling on her right nipple, a hand teasing her left.

The only noise that’s made as he alternates from one peak to the other is Alex’s own laboured breathing while she thrusts her chest out, into his welcoming ministrations. Matt stands back to admire his handy work; two deliciously hard, pink nipples, two flushed cheeks and one delightfully whimpering Alex. Taking her hand he guides her to the front room and pulls her down to the floor in front of the fireplace to join him. The carpets soft and sumptuous beneath them as he tugs his shirt off over his head.

Thinking the list’s over Alex’s hands make a bee line for his chest but he grabs them and maneuvers them to the edge of her black silk knickers, “Go on love, for me.”

That’s all the encouragement she needs before she lies back and raises her hips in a most unladylike and suggestive manner to remove them. His breathing hitches now at the site of her, legs spread, so suggestive as she exposes herself for him. The sodden material of the knickers hitting his chest snaps him from his reverie and he crawls up her side to loom over her.

“Right, you, where was I?” he scans her body with is eyes, “Ah, yes.”

 _There’s_ that twinkle.

Leaning down he carefully licks and nibbles her hip bones just how she likes before delicately and maddeningly slowly dragging his fingertips from one to the other, looking at the skin beneath his hand with a certain admiration. Smiling, he speaks gently.

“Your stomach,” her hands twitch in a self conscious effort to cover the marks, “Medals of the brilliant achievement that is my other lady, Salome.”

Her eyes blur with tears, _how could he feel so much pride in this, that man_. Coming back to her senses, “Hardly a time to mention my offspring,” but her voice betrays her emotion and he leans to kiss her nose.

“You are beautiful Alex, the very depiction of femininity and I wouldn’t have you any other way, for as long as you’ll have me,” his eyes are blurred now too but neither of them care.

It’s one of those moments where no words need saying, everything has been said and proven, all it takes is Alex to cradle him between her legs. They wrap their arms around each other in a hug, mouthing at each other necks with such tenderness, they just need to be _closer_.

She reaches down and frees him from his jeans and boxers, he carefully aligns himself with her help and their hands are joined, trapped between their bodies as he enters her.

They like still for what feels like eternities, but it probably only a minute, before she begins rocking her hips up a little, becoming too needy and trying to generate some friction. Matt’s more than happy to oblige, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. Their hands make their way out- still joined- to rest against her shoulder.

It’s gentle at first, but they soon stop mouthing each other necks and just rest their heads next to each other, listening to their partners harsh pants of pleasure. As the speed increases she changes the angle so he’s rubbing against her clit too and she starts whining in the back of her throat. _Animal noises_ of pure pleasure. He begins to grind slightly as he enters her each time, hitting new spots inside her and making her tighten and writhe beneath him.

They’re forehead to forehead, breathing each others breaths and she manages to groan out a breathless”Yesss..” before she’s pulled back under to focus on nothing but pleasure and breathing.

Matt’s close to the edge when he feels her tighten one last time before she begins to pulse around him, he sees her eyes close and a guttural moan leave her and that’s all it takes, he’s with her.

Neither of them are aware of anything but their tingling skin and need for oxygen as they become aware of each others satisfaction. Lying there, still, they make eye contact and begin to laugh.

“That was…” he tries to find words as he rolls off her.

“Yeah,” Alex is most definitely breathless now.

Side by side, they hold hands and catch their breaths. Matt once more that night, breaks the silence.

“What did he mean when he said no one could make love to you like he did?” completely curious and utterly unashamed in his thirst for answers.

“Quickly and with complete disregard for my personal needs?” she laughs, coming to rest on his chest and look up at him, “No one, has ever made love to me like you. You mean every movement and intend only for my pleasure - that is something I could only dream of.”

His ego swells a little at that, “Glad to hear it, only the best for my lady. Now,” still panting, “Should we, err, get ourselves cleaned up before we experience an inopportune moment with the offspring I was told not to mention?”

“Oh god,” she groans, “Most definitely.”

Together they help each other up, he grabs a hoody of his left in the kitchen to wrap around her as they head upstairs.

 

The photos remain on the kitchen table no more than relics of a life once lived.


End file.
